Pokémon: All-Stars!
by James Dean y2k
Summary: You've all been waiting for this. It's been in the making for a whole year and will be my longest story to date! This is basically the way I see the anime ending: Ash goes to the Kalos Conference, assembles an All-Star team from all of his past Pokémon, and every major character also returns here! Rated T for cursing.


Pokémon: All Stars

Starring

Ash Ketchum -17

Misty Waterflower -17

Serena Kent -17

Clemont Surge -21

Bonnie Surge -12

Alexa Arkin -27

Iris Cuasorome -15

Cilan Chase -25

Brock Slate -19

Dawn Berlitz -13

Paul Silver -17

May Maple -15

Drew Hayden -15

Max Maple -12

Tracey Sketchit -21

Gary Oak -17

Ritchie Olsen -19

Harrison Snow

Trip Getz

June 14, 2004

Ash and co. are seen heading to the Kalos League, and Serena asks who's hungry, and all three shout to indicate that they are. Serena makes cheeseburgers and sweet rice balls, as Ash recognizes a familiar face from his distant past... "Gary?" Ash asked. "Hey, Ash! How ya been?" Gary Oak asked. "Not too bad, you?" Ash asked. "Very good! Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends?" Gary responded. He wore a black button up shirt, purple pants, and had spiky reddish brown hair. "Sorry, teehee. Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, I want you to meet Gary Oak of Pallet Town! Gary, This is Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena!" Ash explained. "How. That's native for hello!" Gary said. "When did you learn native?"Ash asked. "I didn't." Gary responded as the pair caught up. Gary had been one step ahead of Ash the whole time in terms of regions. Pikachu and Blastoise did some catching up as well. Gary then brings up the competition. "I hear Harrison and Ritchie should be showing up sometime." Gary told Ash. "Yeah? Why?" Ash asked. "They're competing in the Kalos League as well." Gary explained. "Yeah. I heard my friend Iris is supposed to arrive in Kalos soon as well. I don't know why. I don't know how..." Ash asked. "You just know, yeah. Well I'd better get ready! Smell ya later!" Gary finished. "Yeah, Catch ya later! Good luck!" Ash called. "Right back at ya, amigo!" Gary called. "You and him must know each other well!" Clemont observed. "Know him? We are like brothers by this point!" Ash explained. As that was going on, the man on the intercom announced a special guest in the league. "...Also we have a special guest competing in the Kalos league: the Cerulean City gym leader from Kanto, Misty Waterflower!..." the announcer said. 'Misty's competing?' Ash thought. However as he thought this through a familiar voice called.

"Ash?" The voice called from behind. "May! What are you doing in Kalos?"Ash asked. "I came for the 'best of the best' grand festival. If had known you were here, I would have came with Venusaur! You remember Drew, right?" May Maple said. "Yeah. How ya been, Drew?" Ash asked. "Not half bad. You?" Drew Hayden replied. "Nothing. Heading to the championship rounds. Where's Max?" Ash replied. "How are ya, How are ya, How are ya!" Max Maple popped out from behind the stands. "Hey Max! How ya been, Mini-Man?" Ash asked. "Not bad! I've got a Pokemon, it's a Treecko!" Max explained. "It scares me on a regular basis." May added. "You gonna introduce us to your friends?" May asked. "Oh yeah, sorry! Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, this is Max and May Maple of Petalburg City, and this is May's boyfriend, Drew!" Ash introduced. "Sit on it, Ash." May said with a grin. Ash couldn't help but laugh. On the side, now Pikachu and Blaziken were hanging out. "Well we'd better get to the stands. We'll be cheering for you and Misty!" May said. "Ok, see ya!" Ash called. "He's my age!" Bonnie told Clemont. "Contain yourself, little lady! Gosh, you're too young for that right now!" Clemont advised.

Ash had to go assemble a team of powerhouses for Kalos. It was a ten-on-ten battle He picked out Charizard from Kanto, Snorlax from the Orange Islands, Sceptile from Hoenn, Gible from Sinnoh, Totodile from Johto, and fresh from the edge of Kanto, Pidgeot! He finished picking his Pokémon. He had one more pit stop though. He noticed Sceptile was limping, so he might have had to choose someone else. He first took Sceptile to the Pokemon center in the facility. The attendant was not a Nurse Joy, but a certified Pokémon doctor. "He's sore around the thigh area on that leg. He's bruised there, nothing major, he's cleared for light training. But otherwise, he'll be able to compete. So don't push it too hard like you do, Ash." The doctor said. "How did you...?" Ash asked. "Know your name? Come on, you don't recognize your old friend?" Brock Slate asked as he turned to face Ash. Brock had a black shirt, khaki slacks, and a doctor's coat. "Brock! What are you doing in Kalos?" Ash asked. "I got a call from the Pokémon alliance, asked me to be the doctor for the Kalos Conference. The regular doc is on vacation. I get to work with all these Nurse Joys! If I knew you were here, I would have had Forrest come along!" Brock explained. "You got competition. I hear Misty is supposed to compete in Kalos as well." Brock continued. "Why does everyone remind me of Misty's competing in Kalos? First Gary, then May, now you. Sheesh! It's like you guys expect us to hook up!" Ash whined. "Calm down, Ash, you're making a scene, man! Sorry about that, I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did." Brock apologized. "No, I'm sorry, Brock. I just had a lot of pressure going into this." Ash said. "It's pretty normal for you, Ash, especially when you have a team made from different leagues in one." Brock said. "Hey, Hey, Hey!" A familiar voice called. "Is that you, Dawn?" Brock called. "The one and only!" Dawn Berlitz called from the end of the room. Dawn still had her standard attire that she wore in Sinnoh and Unova. "Dawn! What a surprise! Are you here for the Best of the Best grand festival?" Ash asked. "Yeah! How did you know about that?" Dawn asked. "May's here for that too." Ash responded. "May's here?" Brock and Dawn repeated. "Yeah, with Drew and Max." Ash answered. "Also..." Dawn added. "Paul's here!" "Wait, wha?" Ash asked, dumbfounded. "Him and I are dating, now!" Dawn explained as Piplup, Pikachu, Buneary, and Ambipom hung out with Chansey.

*While Ash hung with Gary*

"Pika pi! ('Sup, Blastoise?)" Ash's Pikachu said. Pikachu is a yellow mouse-like Pokémon, with red cheeks and black eyes, and is of the electric type. "Blast Blast. Blastoise? (Nuthin, preparing for the Kalos league. You?)" Gary's Blastoise said. Blastoise is a tortoise Pokemon that walks on two legs, has two water cannons on its back, and is of the water type. "Pika. Pikachu? (Same. What's new?)" Pikachu asked. "Blastoise, Blast. (We're here in Kalos.)" Blastoise said. "Blastoise, let's roll!" Gary called. "Pikachu pi! (See ya, friend!)" Pikachu told Blastoise. "Blast! Blastoise! (Later! Good luck!)" Blastoise said. "Pika Pika!(Good luck!)" Pikachu said.

*While Ash and May talked*

"Pika pi! (Hey, Blaziken!)" Pikachu said. "Blaze, Blaziken!(Hey, whoa! Pikachu! How ya been?)" May's Blaziken said. Blaziken is of the fire type. "Pika! Pikachu pi!(Never better! How you liking your new father?)" Pikachu said. "Blaziken, Blaze, Blaziken, Blaziken!(May and Drew aren't married yet, so sit on it, Pikachu!)" Blaziken said. "Pika chaaa. Pika pi!(You sound like May. It's funny!)" Pikachu said. "Oh, Blaziken?" May called. "Pika pi!(Bye, take care!)" Pikachu called. "Blaziken!(Bye Pikachu! Good luck!)" Blaziken said.

*While Ash, Brock and Dawn were talking*

"Pika pi!(Piplup, how you been?)" Pikachu said. "Piplup, Pip!(Never Better! Ready for Best of the Best! You?)" Dawn's Piplup said. Piplup is a penguin like Pokémon, and is of the water type. "Pika, Pika!(Training for Kalos! Where's the rest of the gang?)" Pikachu asked. Pikachu was about to wish he didn't ask that, for his lover, in the form of Dawn's Buneary came and jumped on Pikachu with joy. "Buneary! Bun, Buneary!(Baby! How have you been? Are you ok? How is life? Must be tough without me, huh?)" Dawn's Buneary said. Buneary resembles a bunny and is of the normal type. "Pika, Pika chaaa.(I'll be fine. Life is ok, but not the same without you. Some things never change.)" Pikachu told his lover. Dawn's Ambipom popped out. Ambipom is a chimp-like Pokémon with two tails with hands at the ends.

Later that day...

Ash was now talking with Serena about how he had a good feeling about winning the Kalos League. He confessed that although he was sure he could win, he wasn't sure about Misty's reaction. He was afraid to take Misty down to see his dream come true. Speaking of which, Misty arrived in Kalos. She was booked in the same room as Ash. Ash then confided in Brock that he didn't think he could bring himself to beat Misty. Misty arrived with Tracey, and for the first time since the Orange Islands, Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracey are all together. Misty appeared almost identical to when Ash had last seen her before the Battle Frontier, but her red hair was a little longer, and she returned to her old attire, with a twist. Instead of shorts, she now wore denim capris, with a leather jacket over her tank top and suspenders. The jacket had an oversized Cascade Badge patch sewn on it. Ash was excited to see his old friends, and especially excited to see Misty after so long, but he had a feeling in his heart, one that wanted him to throw the championship for Misty, as his mind told him to give it 100% at all costs during the Kalos Conference. He could've sworn this was not there before. Brock, Misty, Tracey and Ash caught up as they learn Misty is the Kanto League Champion as well as one of the Gym Leaders. May and Drew arrive and Misty congratulates the pair, as Max, Dawn, Paul, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Iris, and Cilan appear to welcome Misty. Alexa arrives to fill in all of the competitors on the details, as she is one of the judges for the tournament. Ash figured Misty could handle losing as she was a champion, and a gym leader. But he remembered how much Misty hated losing. 'But that was seven years ago... Could she be over that?' Ash thought as Misty called him over and started wrestling with him as Ash was trying to think of how to ask Misty these following questions:

1. Would she want him to throw the Kalos League when it's them against each other?

2. Why did Misty come to Kalos?

3. Would she go on a date with him?

'Questions two and three are out of the question... unless...' Ash thought as Misty started noticing Ash wasn't wrestling back. "Don't tell me you're growing up on me, Ash Ketchum!" Misty whined as Ash started wrestling her back. "Never, Misty Waterflower! I will never grow up!" Ash said playfully. 'Good times, Mist, good times...' Misty thought as Ash realized she "dozed off" as she allegedly always did. Ash carried her to her bed, and May and Ash spoke about his thoughts on Misty's coming. Misty heard the whole thing while faking being asleep. Ash told May how he was so happy to see Misty, he could not put it into words. And yet he confessed that he was sad she could be against him in Kalos because he loved her, and had to beat her to see his dream come true. Not only will he have beat the best of Kalos, he will have finally beaten Gary, Ritchie, Paul, and Misty, the current Kanto Champion. May said if she was Brock, she'd run an upper G.I. on Ash. If what he heard about Trip arriving was true, he needed to put that punk in his place. Misty was happy to hear what Ash said about her, but how to reciprocate that...

Round one!

Ash was last minute training his Pokemon, when he realized he needed a replacement for Sceptile, and three more Pokemon. He brought in Bayleef from Johto, and also brought in Glalie from Hoenn, Primeape from Kanto, and last but not least, Krookodile from Unova. Misty had some of her standard Pokemon, Staryu, Gyarados, Psyduck, Kingdra, Goldeen, and Starmie from Kanto, Corsola, and Politoed from Johto, and Azurill from Hoenn. She also now has a Vaporeon. Tracey stood by their sides sketching all of their Pokémon. Gary dropped by and was also training with his Pokemon, namely his Umbreon, Electivire, Arcanine, Golem, Blastoise, and Nidoking. Behind him, Paul and Trip seemed to be forming an alliance. Speaking of Alliances, Rudy and Danny from the Orange Islands showed up. Those two were possibly conspiring against Ash because he apparently stole Misty from them, but this was six years ago, Ash didn't know what he did. Gary was also crushing on Misty at the time, but eventually moved on. Ash simply dismissed this.

At the quarters Ash got all his Pokemon and prepared to face his first opponent in the Kalos League: a Kid named Billy from Kalos. He easily won all ten battles with Billy using Snorlax. Misty's first opponent was Ritchie. She beat Ritchie's Sparky with Gyarados and you could guess what happened from there. Iris went up against Harrison and beat his Blaziken with Dragonite's Ice Beam. Gary went against a kid named Kyle from Sinnoh, and won easily. Trip went against A.J. from Kanto (remember him?) and won with great difficulty. Max went up against a kid named Conner and won using Shedinja with Breloom going down. Serena went up against a guy named Jason from Johto. She beat him with moderate difficulty. Paul went against a kid from Unova and beat him with Aggron, but lost Drapion in the battle. Danny went against a kid from Kalos and won with Nidoqueen. Rudy went against a kid from Hoenn and won with difficulty using Electabuzz. Round one was over. All mentioned that won, and a handful of others advanced to round two.

Round two!

Ash noticed his next opponent was Rudy, and noticed he could stop Rudy right now. What he didn't know was that Danny was Gary's opponent, that Paul was Max's opponent, Trip was Iris's opponent and Misty's opponent was Serena. A few other jobbers competed as well. Ash battled Rudy to a draw and both advanced to round three. Danny beat Gary to a draw and both also advanced. Paul beat Max with great ease using Electivire for all of Max's Pokémon. Trip beat Iris with difficulty against Dragonite. Misty and Serena battled as Misty won, losing Politoed in the process.

The other jobbers, half advanced.

Later that night...

"Gosh, Paul ain't messin around!" Max complimented. "That's my Paulie!" Dawn giggled as she kissed Paul on the lips. Paul grinned then went back to a straight face. "Well, what about Rudy?" Tracey asked. "He's more... not Rudy. It doesn't make sense." Ash explained. "And Danny?" Tracey turned to Gary. "Huh? Oh, Danny! Is he always so serious?" Gary asked as he responded to Tracey's question. "Him too, huh?" Brock asked. "Guess so. How's Trip?" Ash said. "He's pissed! You can see it in his eyes!" Iris recalled. "Could have figured. It was like he was preparing for Ash's return." Cilan said. "Well I had better get going. Got patients, and a ton of em!" Brock said. "K. Later!" Everyone said. "I'd better help him!" Cilan said. "K, c ya!" Ash, Dawn and Iris said. "Well, it's getting late, and it's past Bonnie's and Dedenne's bedtime, so we'll see ya!" Clemont said. "Do I have to?" Bonnie complained as Dedenne passed out. "Aw, gosh!" Bonnie said. Max went off to bed as well, but not before annoying May with his Groucho Glasses. Bonnie asked Max if she could borrow them, and then both proceeded to annoy both of their siblings, May and Clemont both sending their siblings to bed. "Got a big day ahead of me, lots of judging." Alexa said. "Alright. Good Night!" Ash said. May, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Misty and Ash were left in the room. "Paul?" Ash asked. "Yeah, man?" Paul called back. "You don't think I'm trying to take Dawn from you, do you?" Ash asked. "Hell, no. You got you're own thing with Misty, right?" Paul asked. "Not yet. But it will happen. I feel it." Ash responded. "Don't wait too long. I see other boys moving in on her, and you're window is getting smaller." Paul said. "Thanks." Ash said. "Don't mention it." Paul said as he returned to Dawn's side, similar to how a loyal Growlithe returns to its owner. Ash returned to Misty's side as May and Drew had passed out, May in Drew's arms, Drew still sitting up. Dawn, Paul, Ash and Misty stayed up until Dawn convinced Paul to go to her room. Ash and Misty were alone. Ash hoped he wouldn't remember what would happen. Ash was about to confess to Misty about his feelings, when Misty spoke up. "You know why I was so sad when I had leave back home? I wanted to stay with you and Brock, that's also why I was kinda upset when Tracey joined us in The Orange Islands, I wanted you alone at the time. That's why I got mad every time a girl made a move on you, including Latias." Misty said. "You know that sometimes you are #1 on my priority list, that you're as important to me as Pikachu is?" Ash asked. "Misty, I-" "Shhh. Just kiss me." Misty said as she closed her eyes. Ash was about to do that when he heard Tracey's, Pikachu's and Misty's voices calling. He was dreaming. Ash passed out on the couch last night, and Misty slept in the living room with him. Everything after his talk with Paul was a dream.

Semifinals

Ash went against Rudy again, this time beating him with Glalie. Gary went against Danny again, to another draw. Paul went against Misty while Trip had a bye. Misty beat Paul despite numerous type disadvantages. Trip then battled Misty to a draw. A tie breaker was setup for Danny and Gary, and Gary won. Danny was enraged but soon got sedated.

Later that night...

Ash was sitting alone with Bayleef, Charizard, and Totodile as he noticed Totodile had a limp, so he switched him out for Squirtle. Ash suddenly decided to reunite his Kanto team. He later decided against it for the time being and also kept Totodile. Misty came out and spoke to Ash. "Ash?" Misty said.

"Yeah, Mist?" Ash said. "What do you think about me now?" Misty asked, hoping to get Ash to confess his feelings. "What do you mean?" Ash asked, hoping to see if Misty was trying to make a move. "Like, do you feel the same way about me you did when I left for home, or has your view on me changed?" Misty asked. "I-I- Misty, I- I hope this isn't a dream, Misty, I like you, a lot more than just a friend, I don't know where it came from, but, I barely snapped when I went to the Battle Frontier, then it was too late, I hoped to see you again, as May, and Dawn helped me get stronger on my own, but I am nothing without you, Misty, I love you." Ash said as it was Misty's turn to question her sanity. "I love you too, Ash." Misty cried as he started to hang his head in shame, but perked up when she said it. "Yeah?" Ash asked. "Yes." Misty said with a tear in her eye. "Yeah?" Ash repeated. "Yes!" Misty cried now crying tears of joy. "Come here, you..." Ash grabbed Misty and leaned in for a kiss, as Misty leaned in as well. Little did they know who was watching. Brock saw it from the Pokémon Center, Danny and Rudy saw it from their quarters, and Gary saw it from atop the roof of their quarters, smiling and saying to himself: "Ash, you lucky son of a gun!" Pikachu, Azurill, Eevee, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Totodile, Axew, Piplup and Buneary saw it from the quarters as well. "Pika pi! (Get em tiger!)" The yellow mouse said to its trainer. "Vee! Eevee! (I knew it, Ten Pokeblocks! Pay up, y'all!)" Eevee said. "Squirtle! Squirtle, Squirtle! (Sit on it, Eevee! You said that they would not kiss! I said they would kiss! Hold your Pokeblocks!)" Squirtle said. "Vee. (Damn.)" Eevee said. "Toto Toto Totodile! (You greasy Tepig! You should be shot on basic goddamn principles!)" Totodile said. "Vee! Eevee! (Shut up, Donald Duck!)" Eevee shouted. "Bun, Buneary! (Who wants to bet 5 Poffins that Pikachu will kiss me?)" Buneary said. "Piplup, Pip! (They're gonna kiss anyway, don't waste your Poffins!)" Piplup said. "Buneary, Bun! (Ah sit on it, Piplup! Baby, gimme a kiss!)" Buneary said. "Pika, Pika.(Ah OK.)" Pikachu said. "Bulbasaur. Bulba, Bulbasaur.(Leave Ash alone. He just made the best move in his life. You got no cajonees (cajones) to do the same, Piplup.)" Bulbasaur said. "Axew!(BURRRNNN!)" Axew said as he released a Draco Meteor and as always it hit Piplup. "ALRIGHT! WHICH ONE OF YOU MADE AXEW GO BOOM?!" An angry Iris asked the group as everyone pointed at Piplup except for Pikachu, Buneary, and Bulbasaur. "Bulba! Bulbasaur! (I tried to stop them from waking Axew! I tried!)" Bulbasaur said. "Eevee, Vee!(Tried to stop us my furry ass! You woke him with your stupid vines!)" Eevee said. "Squirtle, Squirtle!(Put em up, Eevee, PUT EM UP!)" Squirtle said, sticking up for his best friend, Bulbasaur. Pikachu broke up the fight and actually confessed that he woke up everyone, but Piplup did excite Axew. Ash and Misty were still lip locked as May watched on and smiled at the newfound couple. She then vowed to herself, that she wouldn't tell anyone about Ash and Misty. Little did she know, Brock, Gary, and others knew it as well. Ash and Misty proceeded to sleep out that night, and Pikachu, Eevee and Azurill joined them. Buneary of course got jealous of Eevee and Azurill so she followed Pikachu. Piplup was sent to stand guard at the tent with Squirtle (Ash's, not May's).

Semi-Semifinals

Ash and Gary were next against each other. Ash sent out Bayleef against Gary's Blastoise. Bayleef struck with a Razor Leaf, as Blastoise was going to use Hydro Pump. Blastoise missed as Bayleef used Vine Whip. Blastoise went down. Gary sent out Arcanine as Ash had Bayleef use another Razor Leaf, and quickly dodged a Flamethrower attack. Arcanine used another Flamethrower followed by an Overheat, as Bayleef dodged the Flamethrower, but got hit by the Overheat. Bayleef was near collapse, so Ash called her back and switched her out for Totodile (Yes he has Totodile and Squirtle) as Gary sent out Electivire. Totodile started dancing as Electivire used a Thunder attack. Totodile dodged it and bit Electivire. Electivire flinched as Totodile slashed at Electivire. Gary looked concerned for Electivire's well-being. Ash and Totodile were not about to stop at that. Totodile started dancing again, as Electivire prepared to strike with a thunder punch, but missed as Totodile swerved again. Totodile then used his recently learned Mach Punch, which he literally just learned, and Electivire collapsed. Gary called back Electivire and sent out Umbreon. Ash called back Totodile and sent out Gible. Umbreon struck with a Shadow Ball, but Gible countered with a Draco Meteor and Umbreon almost went down. Umbreon made Gible pass out by hypnotizing him. Umbreon hit with a Dream Eater, but it only evened the odds, but Gible was still asleep. Umbreon used another Dream Eater, as Gible went down for the count. Ash called back Gible and sent out Krookodile. Umbreon tried the same tactic, but Krookodile was ready, it dug under, and came up, striking Umbreon for the win. Gary called back Umbreon and sent in Golem. Krookodile and Golem fought to a draw: both went down. After a few more battles, Ash won with Charizard. Misty went against Trip next. Trip's Serperior seemed like it would win, but Misty's Gyarados had a secret weapon, as well as an immunity to grass, fire, electricity, and water. Trip was stunned when Gyarados didn't feel a thing as Serperior landed a Razor Leaf flurry on Gyarados. 'Damn! How do I beat this bitch?!' Trip thought. 'Idiot.' Misty giggled in her thoughts. "Seriously, I like you, and your grit, but Ash couldn't beat my Gyarados, now Gyarados, Flamethrower!" Misty said. "You stupid slut, water pokémon can't learn fire moves!" Trip shouted. "Gyarados isn't a water type. Not a pure one anyway, he's part flying and he's a dragon like Pokémon." Misty reminded. "Shit." Trip said as Serperior went down. She then revealed a piece of Gyaradosite. She gave it to Gyarados. Gyarados became something stronger: Mega Gyarados! Trip wasn't about to give up so easy, despite how scared he was. After a long and surprisingly hard battle, Misty lost to Trip. Ash was against him in the finals.

Later that night...

"Misty, you all right?" Ash asked. "Yeah, I guess. After this, you're headed back to Pallet Town, right?" Misty asked with puppy eyes, which was weird, as despite all the hints in the early years, Ash still couldn't believe he and Misty were finally together. "Of course! I always go to Kanto after a tourney!" Ash said. "But after this, I'm in Pallet to stay." Ash finished as May came around and they scooted away from each other, trying to cover it up. "Enough with the facade you guys, I saw you kiss." May told with a grin. "Don't worry I didn't tell anyone." May disclosed as Brock walked in and said, "I know too, I was watching from the Pokémon center. No one will get a word out of me." Gary also walked in and said, "I said it once, I'll say it again: You lucky son-of-a-gun! I saw from the roof." Pikachu and Buneary walked in, holding hands, and told they, along with Piplup, Axew, Eevee, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Azurill knew also. Buneary, Piplup, and Axew promised Pikachu that they wouldn't tell about Ash and Misty. Dawn walked in and again, Ash and Misty scooted away from each other. "What's going on here?" Dawn asked. "No matter. Buneary! Piplup! Come and eat!" Dawn called. She was clearly sickened by Ash's presence. "She hates my guts. Not a care is given. It's not my fault these things happen to me!" Ash said with finality. "I remember, 'Chosen One'!" Misty giggled. "Oh your full of Rapidash manure, Misty!" Ash chuckled. Serena showed up that moment and revealed that she also knew about Ash and Misty because he opened up to her prior to the Kalos Championships. She expected it to happen when they met again and basically called her shot. "It was gonna happen when you guys next met, I just knew it! 50 Poke dollars, May!" Serena said. "Pika, chaa.(Here we go again.)" Pikachu sighed. "What do you mean, Pikachu?" Brock asked. "Pika Pikachu! Pika chaa. (Eevee and Squirtle were betting on you and Misty's kissing! Eevee tried to cheat us out of our Pokeblocks.)" Pikachu recalled as he got hit with a Hydro Pump from Squirtle. "Squirt!(Snitch!)" Squirtle said as he and Eevee ganged up on Pikachu. "Piplup! Lup!(They're called Poffins! Get it right Eevee!)" The water penguin said as it jumped out to tackle the fox looking Pokémon. Meanwhile Bulbasaur used his vines to restrain Squirtle from doing anything else to Pikachu. Blissey came in and broke up the fight. "Squirtle! Squirtle!(I ain't working with that snitch! Screw you Pikachu!)" Squirtle called. "Pika pi!(Kiss my Iron Tail, Squirtle!)" Pikachu shouted. "Bulba! Bulbasaur!(Stop it! Both of you!)" Bulbasaur said as he separated both Squirtle and Pikachu...again. "Geo! Geodude?(Hey peoples! WTF is going on here?)" Brock's Geodude called out. Geodude is basically a boulder with arms and a face. "Told you I'd bring the gang back together." Brock said as all of his other Pokémon came out. A four-winged bat (Crobat), a red fox(Vulpix), a snake made of steel(Steelix), and a giant boulder with cannons (Forretress) came out. "Nice! Hey Brock I'm going to stay in Pallet for good after this! Isn't that great?" Ash said. "Wait! Can I come with you guys to Kanto? I want Professor Oak to see my Fennekin!" Serena asked. "Of course you can come along! No one said you couldn't!" Misty said. "Great! I've always wondered if Pallet Town changed much or not!" Serena called. "Off to the finals you go, Ash, man!" Gary called. "Thanks Gary, and you were great, man!" Ash called to his old rival. "Yippie-ki-yay, Pikachu. Let's do this!" Ash shouted as the finals were almost upon the seventeen year old boy. 'This is it. The final two. I've broke my personal record in Sinnoh. All I have to do is win. Knowing Trip, he will stop at nothing to win. He didn't get this far...ever. I have. I beat the Orange Crew, and the Battle Frontier. I need them. I need my Kanto team.' Ash thought as he decided he would do it: he would reunite his Kanto team. "Pikachu, Charizard, Pidgeot, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Primeape, Tauros, Kingler, Muk, Haunter, come out, all of you!" Ash called. "Reuniting your original team, huh, Ash?" Misty asked. "Oh yeah. You know it, Mist. Hey, I hear there's a party at the Wild Primeape Club tonight. You wanna go to it?" Ash asked. "Why not? But everyone has to know about the party. And about us." Misty explained as Totodile started dancing circles around Misty. "Hey, Totodile!" Misty called to the big jaw pokemon. "Toto-dile!(Just go with him Mist!)" The two legged crocodile called. "OK! So it's a date?" Ash asked. "Talk about a switcheroo! Sure, why not?" Misty replied. "Sweet! See ya at 6:00!" Ash called as he went on to get some last minute training in for the finals. "I'm super nervous, Pikachu! Help me, my man!" Ash told his yellow mouse Pokémon. "Pika, Pikachu, Pi! (OK, man, you were there when I needed you! I'm going to do the same!)" Pikachu called to his best friend.

"He finally asked me on a date!" Misty told May. "Really?" May asked. "What's going on here?" Dawn asked as she walked in. "Oh you didn't know? Ash and I are going out now!" Misty explained as May froze then collapsed at Misty's sudden confession. "Oh god! Why me?" Dawn cried as Misty stood dumbfounded wondering why Dawn cried as Serena walked in and asked what happened. Misty explained then Serena commented that Misty and Ash were a perfect match. "Why is that?" The redhead asked the blonde. "You and Ash never know what you did until someone explains. Dawn still has feelings for Ash." Serena explained. "Holy Miltank! I'd better tell Ash!" Misty called as Serena stopped her and said "Tell him tomorrow! You need to get ready for the party!" Serena said as she picked May back up from the ground. "Thx, Serena!" May called, now unfrozen. "Yeah. No prob. Let's go!"

At the party...

("My Band" plays) Ash, Gary, Drew, and Brock are now at the Wild Primeape Club. Clemont and Cilan decided to stay behind and watch over Bonnie and Max. Tracey eventually shows up with Ritchie, Harrison, A.J. and Paul. At the same time, Misty, May, Iris, Serena, Dawn, Alexa, and Zoe show up as well. Not far behind them are Duplica, Sabrina, Cynthia, and Erika, all invited by Misty and Dawn. "Alright, girls, let's get partying! Ooh, Karaoke!" Misty called. "Sucker. Wait for me, Misty!" May called. "Don't think about leaving me, you two!" Serena called. Ash, Drew, Gary, and Brock were also headed for the same area. "Hey, check this, guys!" Brock called. "'Best singer gets a rare Kanto Pokemon!'" Gary read. "Maybe it's one we still haven't seen before." Drew said. "Maybe...Let's try and win it!" Ash called. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Who died and made you leader?" Gary asked. ("Girls just wanna have fun" plays) "Bon Scott. Now let's go already! They're playing Cyndy Lauper! I think people would rather hear us!" Ash explained. "Wait! Who?" Gary asked. "I'll explain. Let's go!" Ash asked. As that happened, others, including Misty, May, Dawn, and Serena also signed up. Paul, Tracey, Zoe, and Duplica also sign up. "...And now the Karaoke Olympics will begin!" A judge said. "Alright let's do this!" Drew said as everyone turned to face him. "What? I love to sing." Drew said. "Alright. Drew get over here. Stop jerking your piece." Gary called. "I wasn't-" "Then I have your attention, right?" Gary said, cutting off Drew as May giggled to herself in the background. "I feel like an idiot." Drew said. "Sorry." "And now, Ash Ketchum, Drew Hayden, and Gary Oak!" "We're up next! Brock, what's a matter, you chicken?" Ash called. "Nope! I'm going solo on this one! I'm going to knock the ladies dead, Ash, mark my words!" Brock called. "What? With that one song you know? You won't beat even Paul! No offense, Paul!" Ash called. "None taken. Never say that again." Paul called. "I've learned some new songs, thank you very much!" Brock said. "Alright. Well good luck, man!" Ash called. "Yeah, Good luck!" Brock called.

Ash, Drew and Gary went on stage and performed "I Want It That Way" by the Backstreet Boys. Brock went up next and performed "T.N.T" by AC/DC. Paul went up and performed "One" by Metallica. Serena went up and performed "Sk8er Boi" by Avril Lavigne. Misty, May, and Dawn were up next, as Serena decided to pull a Brock and go alone, and May got Dawn to work with Misty. "You girls ready?" Misty asked. "Oh yeah!" May asked. "I guess." Dawn said, deflatedly. "C'mon!" Misty called to the other girls. Misty, May, and Dawn performed "You Drive Me Crazy" by Britney Spears. Duplica, Zoe, and Tracey ended up performing "The Touch" by Stan Bush as Duplica and Zoe left Tracey on stage only for him to get booed off stage.

"OK! Time to announce winners! The winner, or winners are... Misty Waterflower, May Maple, and Dawn Berlitz!" The judge said as the said trio jumped up and began to shriek as judge cut them off and said: "There is a rule against ties, meaning this leads to a tiebreaker. Misty, May, and Dawn will now perform against each other!" The judge announced as Ash, Gary, and Drew started snickering in the background. "Good Luck, Misty! Good Luck, Dawn!" May said. "Good Luck, Dawn! Good Luck, May!" Misty said. "Good Luck, May! Good Luck, Misty." Dawn said in a lowering tone as the blunette was still angry at the redhead for taking Ash. "Good Luck, Daw-" May said as she was cut off by Dawn as she said "SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Dawn was shocked at the fact that she just made herself appear as a bad person. "Dawn, why- OH MY GOD!" May cried as she ran towards Drew's arms. "What the hell, Dawn? Why May? What did May ever do to you?" Drew asked, also stunned, seeing May's eyes as red and teary as they were that moment. He was not used to seeing May like that as she was generally happier and stronger than this. "Did I do something, Dawn? Or is this about Ash?" Misty asked. "Whoa! Hold the Horsea! When did I become a major factor in any of this?" Ash asked as he suddenly realized his problem. "Dawn, do you... still love me? You told me... you told me you had gotten over it." Ash asked. "I lied!" Dawn cried as she ran out of the Wild Primeape Club. "Son of a Mother! I screwed up again as I always do!" Ash said as Paul said to Ash: "I'll handle Dawn. Look as blind as you are and as deceiving as Dawn is, I apologize on her behalf. I'll see if can talk some sense into her. You never meant to hurt her, I understand. But... I SWEAR TO GOD, DO THAT AGAIN TO MY DAWN, AND I WILL BURY YOU, KETCHUM!" Paul growled, holding a death grip on Ash's arm, his eyes getting bloodshot. "Great, just great. Nice going, General Dumbass! Now Dawn AND Paul both hate us! Why the hell did I come here?!" Misty cried as if Ash hadn't felt bad enough about Dawn and Paul, Misty was also against him now. 'Damn! Who's next? Serena? Brock? Pikachu?' Ash began thinking to himself as Misty scattered Ash's thoughts and began talking. "I came, all the way from Cerulean City for this? CERULEAN MOTHERF***ING CITY! AND NOW I HAVE TO LEAVE MY OLDEST FRIEND/BOYFRIEND BEHIND FOR GOOD! ASH KETCHUM, WE'RE DONE! FAREWELL! SAYONARA, ASSHOLE!" Misty cried as, while she sounded angry, she was really devastated as she can never see Ash again. "I DON'T NEED YOUR CRAZY ASS AROUND HERE! MAKE LIKE N'SYNC, AND GO "BYE BYE BYE"!" Ash cried to Misty. The reason was because Ash was now ashamed of himself. Misty figured that he would go to Pallet Town one last time and say farewell to his mother and Professor Oak, take his best Pokemon with him, cut his hair, change his name, and Ash Ketchum would therefore disappear for good. As this went on, Serena finally caught up to Misty. "Misty! Misty, hold on! Wait up!" Serena called. "Oh my god! Serena, what have I done?" Misty cried as she burst out in tears. "I'm leaving the only boy that ever actually cared about me! Why now? Why when Ash needs me the most?!" Misty called. "Ash didn't mean for any of this to happen and you know that, Misty!" Serena called. Misty ignored Serena and just left. All the while, Paul and Dawn were halfway to Sinnoh, Ash sat alone in his room without even Pikachu by his side, Brock, May, Drew and Gary attempted to figure out what just happened and Tracey had grabbed all of Misty's stuff and sent it with her, back to Cerulean City. "Wait! Hold your Krabby! Where was Iris through all this?" Brock asked as almost as if on cue, Iris returned to their location. "Wait! Who is Bon Scott?" Gary asked as Serena explained that Misty, Dawn, and Paul had left Kalos. "Who. The Hell. Is Bon Scott?!" Gary asked as Drew turned to Gary and said "Former lead vocals for AC/DC, now Shut up!" At that point, Gary realized what Ash was talking about. "So? What are we gonna do about Ash and Misty?" Drew asked, as May finished crying, but was now tired. "I don't know, but I'm tired." May yawned. "K, good night, baby!" Drew called. At the same time, Gary passed out in Serena's room. "Well Gary is of no use now either so... Iris, any ideas?" Brock asked. "It could take awhile, and I don't know Misty that well, but I'll think of something." Iris told Brock as Clemont walked in holding up Cilan as he never looked over kids younger than Ash or Iris, and therefore, Bonnie and Max proved to be more than a challenge for Cilan. "Clemont, how do you deal with little kids?!" Cilan asked. "Some people have it, some people don't. Plain and simple, my man." Clemont said. "Well, we're all Ash has now, we need to be there for him! He was there for us! Ron Jeremy went limp!" Gary slurred, to which somehow, Pikachu understood, and said: "Pika pi! Pika? (Damn, right! And who's Ron Jeremy?)"

"Ah, Misty did this to him in Johto, it was no less painful for me than this. She left him when he needed her most, I'm beginning to think they aren't meant to be." Brock explained. "Don't worry about it, Brock he's got us for now, he'll win and go back to Pallet Town a champion!" Serena said. "You're right. Good night!" Brock said. "Good night, Brock!" Everyone said to Brock. "Oh, Brock, can I sleep with you tonight? Gary jacked my bed, and I don't want to disturb Ash." Serena asked. "So... that makes it OK to take it to me? I'm just kidding, of course, you can! You don't need to ask! Just feel free to, anytime!" Brock said to Serena. "Well, Brock's a pedophile, and-" Drew said as Clemont came around and said: "And you need to go to sleep."

Finals! Freaking Finally!

Ash, at first having concentration like stone, began to drift of and begin day dreaming of Misty. 'Focus, Ash, Focus! Trip is out there, and he's going to swallow you whole if you don't have your undivided attention into this thing!' Ash thought, as another part of him, the part that was worried about Misty, thought, 'But, what about Misty? Is she OK? Did she make it back to Cerulean City in one piece?' Ash's teenage self wondered as Ash's childish self said: 'Misty can take care of herself! You need to focus on beating Trip!' 'Don't forget about Misty! She needs you, Ash!' Ash's teenage self said. 'Go hang yourself! You made to the final four in Sinnoh without Misty! Where was she? In Cerulean City! She doesn't care about you, Ash! Forget Misty! But your Pokémon need you, and now!' Ash's childish self said. "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP! HOLY HELL!" The real Ash told his conflicting mindsets, The Ash controlled by his dream of being a Pokemon Master (10-year-old Ash), and the Ash controlled by his love and concern for Misty (17-year-old Ash). "Pika Pika pi!(It's time! Ready for one last hurrah in Kalos?)" Pikachu asked his best friend. "Always. Let's go!" Ash told his yellow mouse. It was time. Trip was going down. "Where's your whore of a girlfriend, Ass?" Trip asked, disrespectfully referring to Misty's absence. "Pikachu! (Don't answer that, Ash!)" Pikachu said. "Damn that Trip! Serena, you'd better get a good grip on me, if something goes wrong, I'm gonna kill Trip!" Brock shouted as Serena got a good grip. "You know the drill, Ash, beat him, waste him, and take the gold as your own, he hurt my Sceptile!" Max called to Ash. "Answer me, Ass!" Trip called to Ash, referring to Ash as Ass, of course to be disrespectful. "Don't answer, Ash." Gary said to himself. "Knock that bum out, he stole my nickname for you Ash!" Gary finished as Drew asked; "Whose side are you on?!" "He lets me call him Ass when he is dumber than me!" Gary answered. "Hey, Ass, are u deaf, or just plain dumb? I'm talking to you! WHERE IS YOUR WHORRRRRAAAA OF A GIRLFRIENDDAAAA?!" Trip shouted, again, referring to Misty, comically stretching his face at the same time. This time, Ash was clearly about ready to do one of the two:

1: Kill Trip.

2: Send in Charizard on Trip.

Later that round...

Trip was down to his Serperior, Unfezant, and Gigalith, while Ash had Pikachu, Charizard, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. It seemed like Ash would win, but Trip, as we know, is basically, an asshole. "Go, Unfezant!" Trip said. "Pikachu, you ready?" Ash asked. "Pikachu!(Hell yeah!)" Pikachu called up to Ash. "Let's Go!" Ash called to Pikachu. "Where's your little redheaded whore, Ass? Huh?!" Trip said to Ash. "My...name...is Ash! Get it right! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash called. "What! I didn't hear you! What? I don't give a damn! What? Where is that slut? WHAT? I DID HER LIKE THE WHORE SHE IS, SHE AINT A VIRGIN! WHAT?..." Trip went on even as his Unfezant went down. "GO GIGALITHE, WHAT?" Trip called like an idiot. "Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash called, attempting to block out Trip's never ending insults related to Misty. "What? What? What? YOU DUMBASS! YOU DUMBASS! YOU DUMBASS! YOU AINT NOTHING WITHOUT THAT WHORE! YOU DUMBASS!..." Trip continued. "Whatever Trip's motive is, it ain't working. Ash isn't the slightest bit pissed off that Misty was called a whore one time too many." Cilan pointed. "I should kill him!" Brock pointed out, now knowing that he is about to explode all over Trip. "Kick his ass already, Ash!" May screamed as the surrounding crowd turned to face the naturally quiet May Maple. "Fenne?(The fuq?)" Serena's Fennekin said. "Gigalithe, Earthquake!" Trip called as Pikachu went down. "You all right, Pikachu? It's one thing to insult me, but when you insult my Misty and my best friend, Pikachu, I say, you should be shot on basic goddamn principles! Since I don't have a gun, I will use the next best thing: Squirtle, Use Hydro Pump!" Ash shouted as the unthinkable happened.

"Prepare for trouble, you know we're back!"

"And make it double, for today, you're gonna get bushwhacked!"

"Oh, shit..." Brock said to himself. "I can never take a shit without you guys being dumbasses nearby, can I?" Ash cried in annoyance.

To be continued...

©MMIV A United Artists Film

(Not.)


End file.
